Pups In Pompeii (Part 3)
(In the morning, Maxis, Jill, Cassia, Alexis, Chase, and Everest were walking the streets of Pompeii) Alexis: Cassia, I think theres something wrong with Chase. Cassia: Why you ask? Alexis: Look at his face. (Cassia sees that Chase has a worried look on his face) Cassia: Whispers - Chase is something wrong? Chase: Nothing is wrong. Maxis: Did you say something Cassia? Cassia: No father. Jill: Well we better get to the Arena. We don't want to miss the games. Cassia: Ok mother. (They went into the Arena and went to their chairs) ???: Well, well Cassia. (A man walked up to Cassia and Alexis) Alexis: Toby, what are you doing here? Toby: Just doing what the emperer tells me to do. Cassia: Just go away the games are about to began. Toby: Ok. (Toby walks off) Everest: Whos that guy? Alexis: Toby he's very crazy and enoying. Chase: Yeah you don't want to be bugged. (Maxis and Jill sees Cassia and Alexis talking to the pups) Jill: Why are they talking to the pups? Maxis: I don't know. (The slaves walked out with their shelds and swords) Chase: Who are they? Alexis: They are slaves. Everest: Slaves? Cassia: Yep. Look thats Milo, Atticus, Noah, Lilus, and Don. (Milo sees Cassia with Alexis, Everest, and Chase) Milo: Who are those pups? Atticus: Don't ask me. (Maxis stands up and raised his hands) Maxis: People of Pompeii, let the games begin. (The crowd cheers as the champ fighters walk out) Noah: Here come the champs. Lilus: I hope we could take them out. Don: Well see. (Maxis raised his hand) Maxis: Fight! (The champs started to charch at the slaves and the slaves began to fight back) (The slaves get killed one by one but Milo and Atticus finished them off) Everest: Wow their good. Cassia: That guy always looks at me. Chase: Why? Alexis: Don't ask. (Maxis was just about to end the games when suddenly the ground began to rumble and shake and the crowd began to panic) Jill: Maxis, whats happening. Maxis: I don't know. Everest: See, Cassia we were right. Cassia: About what? (They looked at Mt. Vesuvius and see a collum of ash and pumice coming out) Alexis: Mt. Vesuvius is a mountain of fire. Chase: We better get out of here. (Cassia turns around to see her parents are gone) Cassia: Are parents must have gone back to the villa. You three get out of Pompeii while I go get are parents. Everest: Cassia, I should come with you. I don't want you to go alone. Alexis: Ok you two go to the villa and we can go get horses. Chase: What for? Alexis: I'll explain on the way. Now go. (Cassia and Everest went to the villa while Alexis and Chase went to go get the horses) (Maxis and Jill were running toward the villa) Jill: Maxis, we gotta go back. Maxis: We can't Jill we need to get our things and get out of here. Jill: But we can't leave without... Cassia: Mother father. (Maxis and Jill sees Cassia with Everest) Jill: Cassia, your ok. (Jill hugs Cassia) Everest: Its a good thing we caught up with you two. You should been gone. Maxis: The pup talks? Cassia: Yeah the pup talks and so can the other one. (the sound of volcanic thunder made Cassia, Jill, and Maxis turn around) (Mt. Vesuvius made an ash cloud that hovered over Pompeii) Jill: We gotta get out of Pompeii now. Maxis: Wait, what about are things? Cassia: Just, forget them. (They ran to the streets) (To Be Continued) (Click here for the final) Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts Category:Crossovers